My Unicorn Filled Life
by krisannaisk8lyn'swife
Summary: My crazy life.
1. Chapter 1

I skipped down the side walk with my sister/bestfriend Cori, while listening Hello Goodbye - Here in your arms & saw Kaitlyn (KK) & Cynthia. KK was momentarily busy with her boyfriend Thomas, so she wasn't able to talk. Then Cynthia was also busy blushing & smiling at Chelsea, her girlfriend, we all waited in front of the school for school to start. Cori then seen Brandon & just about tackled him.

"GET IT!" me and my boyfriend Michael yelled together. I didn't notice he was standing there.

"Baby!" I ran & jumped on his back, "Do you by any chance have some celery? I'm hungry." he laughed & said shook his head.

I frowned then looked at him again. "Did you atleast bring me a unicorn..?"

"Krisanna Nicole! Only on Wednesdays" Kaitlyn said & I laughed.

"Wow.. You actually came up for breath?" Cori yelled at Kaitlyn she flipped Cori off then put her hood over her head.

"You can't see me.." Kaitlyn said while laughing.

"You're so cute" Thomas said then they continued to do what no child should see.

"Baaaabbbyyyyyyy..." Michael rolled his eyes & laughed

"Yes baby?" he sounded kinda scared. Hmm. I like this.

"Can you take me to the mall later & get me a peppermint mocha & a cookie pretty please with unicorns & sprinkles on top?" I smiled & twirled my hair while looking at him.

"If you give me a kiss. Hey! It's compromise!" he laughed then let me down off his back

"You're trying to pull a male version of a Cori!" I smiled then kissed him.

"What about pulling Cori's?" Cori pulled away from her.. Distraction? Yeah let's go with that.

"Well you see, what had happened was! Krisanna pulled.. A Kris & got him to agree to take her to the mall & buy her stuff, but he said only if he kissed her." Kaitlyn explained.

".. I'm so proud! Of you both! You've passed Cori 101!" I laughed then the bell rang. We all groaned & I grabbed Michael's hand.

"Krissy! Kaitlynlyn!" me & Kaitlyn both turned around & seen ken. Always late, homeboy gunna flunk!

"Would you like to be in 10th grade till your 69?" I yelled at him then hugged him.

"Shut up, freshman!" he laughed then I bit his hand

"I'm guessing you didn't bring me celery either." I said then growled

"the heck.. Why would I.. You know what. Nevermind, you're Kris. What am I thinking?"

Kaitlyn laughed then hugged him then Thomas looked very.. Deprived then he grabbed KK & said "mine!" we all laughed & went off to classes.


	2. Chapter 2

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 2:

Michael, Cynthia & I were at lab. I sit between Michael & Cynthia, and then Chelsea sits beside Cynthia. Cynthia passed me a note.

"Hey, we should be lab partners, cause you and I got chemistry!" I laughed & covered my mouth to keep from laughing too hard. I looked over & she winked at me then laughed.

Michael & I had different 2nd period classes so Cynthia & I walked to English together.

"Chelsea's so pretty.." she smiled & blushed then Cori came up & poked us then casually walked away. That's Cori for you.

We were walking then I saw something & stopped. I backed up slowly & gasped, pulling Cynthia then pointed to the unicorn sticker that was on someone's locker. I looked around then peeled it off & stuck it to my shirt then shrugged.

"It's cause I'm a rebel, bro." (it's our thing)

"Let's get to class, bro." Then we saw Brandon & Cori making out, so I decided to be me & throw a paper at them then turn around & walk to class like I did nothing. Because that's normal.


	3. Chapter 3

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 3:

After school Michael, Cynthia, Chelsea, and I were waiting on everyone else so we could go to the mall.

All of the sudden we heard "YO GIRL!"  
>We instantly turned around &amp; saw KK, she came over to us, and Thomas soon followed<p>

"My math teacher got mad at me for saying the F word earlier. I used the excuse I'm from New York. She the gave me detention."

"KK a rebel? Always. That's hot" I winked and then laughed.

"Nobody is allowed to hit on MY girl. Hence MINE. Not even another chick!" Thomas looked at us & pulled Kaitlyn into his arms.

"Dude, if I swung that way.. It definitely wouldn't be for Kaitlyn!" we all laughed.

"Now let's go shop. I haven't had coffee all day." I said & Michael poked me, I growled "Don't touch till I have my coffee. You know the rules."

"Kinky" he & Kaitlyn both said at the same time. They laughed and I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Michael! Car! Drive! Now!" I said & pushed him a little. "Boy will never learn his demands properly.."

"Demands? Oh so I'm a dog now? Woof!" Then he bit me. I admit, it was hot.


	4. Chapter 4

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 4:

As we were walking through the mall it seemed like my shopping bags are multiplying, but, hey, what do I have a boyfriend for?

"You're gunna break him, Kris." Kaitlyn said & she had no room to talk! She bought out like 69% of Claires!

"Baby, do you mind holding my bags?" I looked at Michael, pulling a Cori with just one look.

"Not the slightest babe." he smiled then I looked at KK.

"See he doesn't min- HEY LOOK A COOKIE MONSTER BACK PACK!" I ran into Hot topic & heard someone say something about me having issues, probably Cori. Me? Issues? Never!.. Maybe... Sometimes.. Okay always.

"Hey baby how you doin?" I heard Kaitlyn come up behind me with a lollipop in her mouth

"I'm doin good baby! How bout you?" I stole the lollipop from her, its normal!

"I'm doin good baby! My air mattress hasn't rocked in a while." she said with such a serious face that I think Thomas took her seriously.

"Inside joke..?" Thomas asked. I think he's scared of all of us, I mean the K.K.C.C, that is scary.

"Maybe." KK & I both said together.

"We gotta stop doin' this, Kris!" We laughed & Thomas looked both mad & confused

"I know right! We gotta stop meeting like this!" Thomas was getting jealous.

"Baby I'll meet you however you want to!" Kaitlyn said then I looked at Thomas then stuck my tongue out.

"So mature." he said.

"Don't pick on my baby." I heard Michael then KK took her lollipop.

"Mikey! Kaitlyn took my lollipop!" I frowned then looked down

"No I didn't! It was mine." she said then laughed.

Michael reached into his pocket & grabbed a lollipop

"Oh my lollipop!" I said then clapped "Do you have a unicorn in there too?" I started patting his pockets then frowned & took the lollipop.

"Why did you have a lollipop in your pocket..?" Kaitlyn asked while looking at Michael.

"Because my girlfriends Krisanna, why else?"


	5. Chapter 5

My Unicorn Filled Life.

Chapter 5:

So we all went to KK & Cynthia's (their sisters) we were all just sitting there in Cynthia's room talking then Shawna (KK & Cynthia's other sister) came in.

"Hey guys what ar- this room is a mess! What is this! Cynthia Marie!" we all laughed as she started cleaning the room then when she was finished she looked at the table where Mike & I had our soda caps. She looked at me then at the soda caps & turned it over so they both faced down.

"Shawna, what was that..?" Thomas asked.

"Babe, my sisters got serious OCD issues. This is normal." Kaitlyn said & we all laughed. Then Shawna walked out.

"Well that was normal. Okay! I want a unicorn backpack now" I said while turning around to sit in front of Mike

"Here you go get it offline." he handed me his wallet & smiled then I took Cynthia's computer

"Whipped." Cori mumbled under her breath.

"Nobody asked you sissy! Shh! He might change his min- what in the world is unicorn meat?" I said while looking at the computer

"No babe, you are not buying unicorn meat. I draw the line." Mike said & I looked at him confused.

"What's this 'no' word you speak of & how dare you use it towards me it sounds denying!" I pouted to make him feel bad.

"Aww baby, I love you! I'm sorry. Get all the unicorn meat you want!" he said & Kaitlyn laughed.

"Dude she's got you wrapped around her unicorn cookie monster loving fingers," she said. Then Thomas looked at her.

"Dude, stop staring at her like that. It's creepy." Cori said then took the computer from me. "No more unicorn shopping!" I laughed then took my phone out of my pocket.

"Fine. I can do it from my phone." I said then stuck my tongue out at sissy.

"She shops shops shops, & even when she drops she shops mobile!" KK said, "I've seen it!"


	6. Chapter 6

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 6:

I was lying in my bed with Michael watching twilight. While Brandon & Cori were laying on the floor… Not watching the movie of course.

"Maybe we should move to a different room." Mike said then laughed & we got up & went into Cori's room. I laid down on the bed & pulled him with me & he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've told you that I love you, right?" Michael said then kissed me.

"Mhm" we were cut off mid make out by Cori.

"Hey, hey! No making out on my bed! Move it along love birds. We've got business to tend to. Now where did I put my handcuffs..." We left the room rather quickly at that last part.

"I'm tired." Mike said while walking behind me with his arms around me

"Me too." We laughed then laid down & he put on That 70's Show. We started falling asleep then Here In Your Arms started playing & I jumped up & grabbed my phone

"Yes, Kaitlyn." I said a little grumpily.

"I either just interrupted you pulling a Cori, or you were sleeping." she said while laughing "BUT ANYGAY! I've got a 119!"

"& what is your 119 that you just HAVE to tell me at 2:30 AM?" I said & Michael kissed my cheek.

"THOMAS SAID I'M HIS EVERYTHING." she said happily.

".. Goodnight, Kaitlyn."

"No, no, no! Wait!" I heard Cynthia in the back ground saying "I told you that you'd wake her up! I told you not to do it!"

"Oh she was not sleeping! Michael was gettin' it in!" Kaitlyn said while laughing.

"Not today!" I said while looking at Michael

"But tomorrow maybe. So hang up to let my girl sleep & we can get to tomorrow faster! Bye!" Michael said while taking the phone & being demanding. That's hot.


	7. Chapter 7

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 7:

Kaitlyn and I were walking down the hall & all of the sudden we saw Janelle coming one way, & Ken coming the other.

"Oh shit, it's Janelle." Kaitlyn said. We started walking towards Ken, hiding our faces, then we got to him & made him turn around & walk away.

"What is this! Didn't y'alls momma tell you to never touch a black man! The hell!" he said while we were still pulling him away.

"Janelle was coming in your direction." I explained

"Okay! Let's go!" he walked faster than before & we laughed and kept walking.

"So where's the horn dogs ladies?" Ken said while looking at us.

"Mines sick." I frowned then looked at KK.

"Mine's at basketball practice." she smiled & blushed.

"Light bouncing off the walls again i see?" Cynthia asked coming up behind us.

"Shut up! Nobody done asked you!" Kaitlyn said while blushing worse.

"I think she blushes at everything elated to Thomas." I said while looking at KK.

"Oh! & you don't blush at everything related to Mike? 'Oh my unicorn! He's so cute! I love him. He's perfect. He's adorable.' hmm?" she mocked me.

".. Go to hell." just then I got a text from Mikey & it said that he loved me, I of course blushed worse.

"See! I bet he said like. Fried rice & that's why she's blushing." I flipped Kaitlyn off. What a whore.


	8. Chapter 8

My Unicorn Filled Life.

Chapter 8:

"Whore," Cori said while lying on my floor.

"Well paid too! Slut," I said back then laughed. It was normal for my sister to randomly call me a whore. Right?

"Shelly," she said back.

I gasped, that's one of the WORST things to be called. "Sherry!" She gasped then threw a pillow at me & laughed. Then my phone started playing "Just a Kiss", so I knew it was my baby. I smiled then Cori got up. "Now don't go off having phone sex. That's just a tease" she said then winked. Only my sister.

"Yo, boyfriend!" I said while laughing

"Yo, cutie!" & it reminded me of how we met. We were standing at the bus stop for middle school & I walked across the street while texting then I put my phone away as I got closer to the bus stop, he said, "It's dangerous to walk across the street while texting." He had a really cute smile, & everything else.

"It's not safe to talk to strangers, but you're doing it aren't you." I had said back while smiling.

"Well strangers aren't normally cute like you." I thought I was gunna die. Ever since then he would walk a little closer to my house so I wouldn't have to walk to the bus stop alone. Until he started waiting right in my drive way. Then one day he just kissed me, & that's where it all started!


	9. Chapter 9

My Unicorn Filled Life.

Chapter 9:

"So there was touchy feelin' going in in the movies?" I said to KK over the phone.

"Yes, Krisanna," she said then laughed

"REALLY? SISSY, KK GOT ALL TOUCHY FEELY WITH THOMAS!" Sissy ran in & I put my phone on speaker

"SO! LIKE! Below the waist?" I laughed

"No!" she shouted back

"On Monday we're just gunna go up to KK & be like 'AEH!'" then she grabbed her chest & laughed.

"I hate you guys." KK said.

"No you don't. You love us." I said then laughed & she hung up on me!


	10. Chapter 10

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 10

Mid make out again, interrupted, but this time by Kaitlyn.

"GET IT!" she yelled.

"I got plenty last night thank you!" I said over mike's shoulder.

"I can see by the 'bee stings' on his & your own neck," She said, while smirking then Cynthia came up.

"Ew," she said then laughed.

"What?" I said not really paying attention.

"Men. Just.. Ew!" she said then seen Chelsea "OH HEY LOOK IT'S CHELSEA!"

"& why are men Ew? I think mine is adorable.. Especially with glasses. That's hot." KK said with a winked.

"Who's hot with glasses?" I presumed it was Thomas, but I was kind of busy. Oh the wonders of the side of the school building..

"OKAY YOU TWO!" Sissy came up & pulled us apart then ran to Brandon.

"Okay, we'll stop. For now." Michael said & I took his hand then he kissed my hand & I blushed a little. Then I see something rolling on the ground a little.

"Cori & Brandon! Get off the ground!" I shouted at them.

"If Mikey & I can't do what we want neither can you two! Plus the bells about to ring" just then, the bell rang.

"Your good." Michael said.

"I bet that's what she said last night" Cynthia said then winked.


	11. Chapter 11

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 11

I was sitting at lunch with Cynthia & Michael when the biggest bitch of the school walked in,

Ali Torney, We all hated her. We can't stand her. The problem we have with her is that she always attempts to steal our boyfriend's, or in Cynthia's case, girlfriend.

"Baby, not one of us like her, don't worry about her, don't pay her any attention." Mike said to me I just growled then flipped her off

"Yo girl!" KK came up behind us & sat down

"Ali Torney is over there. She keeps looking at us." Cynthia said to KK

"YO BITCH TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Cori said walking up to the table in a pirate outfit with boots on. That's normal.

"Uhm.. Sissy… Mom let you wlak out of the house like that?" I said while laughing a little.

"Like what?" she said while looking down at her outfit

"… Like a 5 dollar hooker?" I said & she smiled

"Aww! What a compliment!" I swear she teared up a little.

"KK thomas just walked in." Cynthia said then pointed to the doors then KK blushed when he sat down.

"Did you know that KK is very ticklish?" I said to thomas, payback for interrupting me & mikey this morning.

"BITCH!" She said

"Whore" I said then smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 12

"You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin," Cori sang while swaying a little sitting on my floor.

"You're my Sweetie Pie. You're my Cuppycake, gumdrop Snoogums-Boogums," I sang back while bouncing on my bed.

"You're the Apple of my Eye" she sang while laughing.

"& I love you so, and I want you to know, that I'll always be right here" I laughed then got up & sat beside her.

"& I love to sing sweet songs to you," she sang loudly.

"Because you are so dear," we sang together, even louder. Then we started laughing & our mom walked in.

"Are you two high? If so, why didn't you share?" She said while crossing her arms .

"Because, we're selfish." Cori said with a smile.

"Go to bed." Mom said & Cori & I laughed harder.

"We're rebels, so we shall rebel!" I said then got my cookie monster snuggie.

"Sissy, you've got issues." Cori said & I just nodded mom looked at me like I was crazy. Nothing unusual.


	13. Chapter 13

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 13

My dad stood in Cori's room the next night & was telling us goodnight then we heard something hit the window..

"Dammit.." I mumbled then bit my lip & turned to face my dad

"What in the world was that noise!" he said while walking to the window slowly

"What noise? Oh! You know what! It may be the unicorns getting a little antsy." I said hoping he'd buy it.

"Uh-huh. Didn't work when you were 6, doesn't work now." He said. Damn..

"Daddy, I don't feel well" Cori said while frowning, I knew she was distracting him. I texted Mikey & Brandon

"Move out from in front of the window my dad's in here," I texted while biting my lip again.

"Shit, okay we'll go to the park let me know when it's safe," he texted back faster than normal

"Okay. Cori's distracting him. It won't take long. I love you" I smiled while I was writing it then Cori coughed to pull me out of my day dream

"I love you too, babe." he said & I got butterflies. He's so cute.


	14. Chapter 14

My Unicorn Filled life

Chapter 14

After the boys snuck in I hurried Michael in my room & locked the door slowly so I wouldn't make too much noise.

"Aww! You're all wet. Stupid rain. Wanna shower?" I said & played with his hair

"If you'll take one with me" he said then winked & then we went in the bathroom connected to my room...

_

CoriPOV

Brandon took his shirt off because it was all wet & stuff. Who was I to complain?

"I like your body," I said while smiling up at him.

"I like what my body can do to yours," he said while pulling me into his arms.

"That was cheesy, babe." I said & ruffled his hair.

"I know darling, I know." I laughed then laid against him & fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 15:

"Kaitlyn kaitlyn kaitlyn kaitlyn!" I yelled to KK over the phone

"Krisanna Krisanna Krisanna!" She said back

"GUESS WHAT!" I screamed jumping up & down

"Oh god. What?" she said kinda scared. She probably thinks I have an idea. Those don't go over too well.

"My unicorn backpack came in the mail today but it went to the mall!" I screamed while smiling more

"why couldn't you just say that?" she said while laughing

"Because I'm Krisanna?"

"True!" she said then laughed again.

"SO! you're gonna come with me to get it? Am I right or am I right?" I said

"Uhm.. That doesn't make sense, I thought it was 'Am I right or am I wrong?'" she said then laughed

"Uh, no, because if i said that, it would mean that you have an option, & you don't. I'll be over in 5. Shawna & Cynthia is coming too, so let them know. toodaloo!" I said then hung up on her


	16. Chapter 16

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 16:

_**(A/N: Very short chapter!)**_

It was a friday night, so Mike was over, we were studying. well "Studying" wouldn't be the word, unless you call his tongue down my throat studying.

"Sissy.." Cori came into my room

"Yeah?" I pulled away from mike.

"Thomas broke up with KK.." she said while looking down

"OH HAIL NAW, HOMEBOY BETTER RUN! & HE BETTER RUN FAST BECAUSE MY 4X4 HAS BEEN RUNNIN LIKE A BULL WHEN IT SEES RED!" Michael pulled me back to sit on his lap.

"Calm baby. We can't kill him. Yet." He said & looked at Cori "What happened?"

"Well she didn't say much.. Cynthia said that he's just a selfish douchebag who can rott in hell." so thats all I've gotten out of most. She doesn't really wanna talk about it..

A few hours later me & Mike were sitting in the living room watching a movie, when my dad walekd in.

"Three rules, If you get her pregnant, I'll kick your ass to china so hard that you'll be tasting my heel toed boot for the next 15 years! Rule two! Break her heart & I'll break your face! rule Three, DO NOT & I mean DO NOT, under any circumstances, drink my beer! got it?"

"Got it!" he said, i could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. As was I.

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

My Unicorn Filled Life

Chapter 16

"Make me a sammich." Brandon said to Cori

"The hell I look like to you? a servent? you've got hands! get your ass up & make your god damn self a sandwhich! & while you're at it! make me one too! damn idiot will never learn! telling me to make him a sandwhich is he damn crazy?"

"I'm sorry darling. What would you like on your sandwhich?" he said with a scared hint in his voice

"One with more peanutbutter on it than jelly. Make it quick. Beer better be included!" Cori said then growled at him

"Sissy, you're terrible." I said while laughing.

"Says the one who has the boyfriend that carry's around lollipops!" She said then stuck her tongue out at me

"Lollipops are important dammit!" I said while crossing my arms

"Yeah.. In kris land." Cori said then brandon handed her a sandwhich

"Where. Is. My. Beer.." She said while looking up at him

"Getting it!" He said while quickly going to the fridge

"Idiot.." Cori said then sarted to eat then spat it out

"I DONT EAT GRAPE JELLY!"


End file.
